


Big Man Wilbur.

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Smp, Explosions, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Tommy could only look on in awestruck terror as Wilbur approached Schlatt. He knew something bad was about to happen. He didn't think he could stop it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Big Man Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Dream SMP fic so don't judge too harshly haha  
> Also there is NOT meant to be shipping in this! Any interaction is purely platonic  
> Enjoy :)

Tommy could only look on in awestruck terror as Wilbur approached Schlatt. He knew something bad was about to happen. He didn't think he could stop it.  
He knew Wilbur had TNT in his pocket. He didn't know if he'd use it. But now, Wilbur approached Schlatt. Big man Wilbur.  
"Face it, Will!" He heard Schlatt yell. "This town belongs to me now! These people don't even know who you are."  
Wilbur reached into his pocket. Oh no.  
"Yeah, but they will."  
Tommy knew what was about to happen as he pulled out the dynamite. Schlatt's eyes widened, but he didn't back down. "You won't light that, you don't have the balls."   
Wilbur smirked, pulling out a lighter. Tommy turned to run, to try and escape. He noticed he wasn't alone here. Tubbo, Niki and Eret were stood there. A random mix but he knew why they were here. They were probably scared too.  
Looking around, everyone in the city was watching. Fundy watched from below the podium. Dream watched from a tower. Techno watched from a nearby roof.  
This was something everyone was here for. Would that be their demise.  
All eyes were on Wilbur. He knew everyone was watching him. Did he care?  
He heard the click of the lighter, oddly loud in the silence. All was quiet except for the two on the podium.   
Wilbur raised the lighter and held it to the fuse. It lit, the small flame getting closer to the dynamite. Schlatt seemed to take a step back. He was about to turn on his heel and run when Wilbur grabbed his arm, dropping the lighter but holding the TNT in his other hand.  
"Oh no, you're not getting away from this, J." He said, dragging him closer. "I don't care what the others do, but you're going down."  
"Wha- you're crazy!" Schlatt yelled. "If you keep me here, you'll go down too."   
The fuse was burning. Tommy, finally remembering where he was going, started running. There was TNT laid all over this town, and the podium was packed.   
"Exactly."  
And Wilbur dropped the TNT.  
"RUN-!" Tommy tried to yell. His voice was drowned out by the first explosion, right where Wilbur dropped it. Him and Schlatt were swallowed by the blast and smoke, and Tommy took his last look at where they stood before the bombs everywhere went off.

Tommy must have blacked out.  
When he came to, he was lying between pieces of rubble, flames burning around him. He coughed, trying to see what was around him. He could make out figures through the smoke. Eret helping Fundy through the terrain. Niki and Big Q trying to find their way out. And here he was. He realised he was stuck.  
He tried to call out. His voice came out more like a wheeze.   
"H-hey... Wilbur... big man Will... Tubbo... Q-" Tommy coughed again. He tried to free himself, but to no avail. He was still inhaling smoke, and he was sore. He was nearly gonna give up, just sit there and wait for whatever was gonna come. But that's when he felt the rubble trapping him move.  
He looked up.  
The Blade.  
"T-Techno-?" Tommy asked, coughing again. Techno grabbed him and pulled him out, letting him steady himself.  
"I- I thought ya hated me, Techno?" Tommy asked. Techno shook his head.  
"Nobody should hate anyone enough to let them die. Come on." He said, pulling Tommy's arm around his shoulder.   
They made their way through, away from the Pokimane statue, the boxing ring, all burning in front of them.   
As they made their way through, they heard someone. Tubbo made their way to them.  
"Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed with a slight cough. Tubbo, stumbling over, half collapsed onto Tommy, half hugged him.  
"I-I thought we were gonna die there, man!" Tubbo said. Tommy held him for a second, unsure of what else to do.  
"Don't worry. We're- we're good. We're fine." Tommy said. "Here, let's- let's get outta here."

It's an hour later when Tommy stops wheezing. They're all sitting beside a lake, trying to get their breath back. Tommy and Tubbo are sifting beside each other, both equally shaken up. Most people are just sitting in silence. There's no difference between the people of Manberg or Pogtopia. They're equals.

Niki is the first to vocalise what everyone was wondering.  
"...where are Wilbur and Schlatt?"  
Nobody could respond with certainty. That is, until, Dream shows up, mask cracked and stained with smoke.  
"I went back to the site." He started. It was weird hearing it be called a site. Tommy watched Dream, as did everyone else. His heart sank when Dream pulled Wilbur's beanie from his hoodie pocket.  
"Wilbur is dead. I couldn't find Schlatt, or his body, but I know for a fact I found Wilbur." He said. He sounded sympathetic, but not sad. Tommy, on the other hand, was upset.   
He didn't cry. Big man Tommy doesn't cry. He did, however, stand up and walk over to Dream.  
"Gimme that."  
Dream handed him the beanie. Tommy just nodded, sitting back down. Tubbo, although his face scrunched up, patted Tommy on the shoulder. All Tommy could do was nod. After looking at the beanie for a moment, he slipped it on his head.   
He heard Niki cry, Fundy and Eret sitting with her. Fundy looked upset too. A lot of people were, even people who had lived in Manberg.   
Guess Schlatt was wrong. People did know Wilbur.   
Tommy sighed.   
Wilbur Soot, big man Wilbur himself, was gone. But his hope for a better L'manberg wasn't. 

Schlatt better be fucking dead. 


End file.
